fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Sun Sets (Kairi version)
Ventus stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Kairi and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling his blue eyes. "You're the one." "Ventus!" Olette shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Eris') came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Kairi's voice. But Ventus ignored her and pressed his forehead against the Intergalactic girl's, saying, "It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Kairi started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Ventus, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed Ventus and Kairi were going to kiss for good, Olette stopped them, yelling in Eris' voice, "VENTUS, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Kairi's third day as a human was now over. She groaned in pain and looked up as she fell onto the hard decked ground beneath her. "You're too late!" Olette laughed in Eris' voice, as Ventus stared down at Kairi. Her skirt and legs swirled in the sudden wind, wrapping themselves tightly around her as they transformed into nothing more than a bright, lavender aura of glowing light; a light that faded moments later, revealing that she was starting to lose her human legs as they turned into her pink mertail with the clear pink fins. However, she was still wearing the same tops, necklace, bracelets, wristbands, and arm band. Ventus gasped in complete shock. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!!!!!" Olette gleefully laughed in Eris' voice. On The word "late," Olette curled her glove-clad fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a swirl of crimson light as her baby blue wedding outfit ripped, revealing her true self as the evil Eris. She laughed as the whole crowd of people and animals reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the half-goddess half-octopus. Eris cackled as she crawled down the deck to Ventus and Kairi, snatched up the mermaid, and in a moment sat on the railing, snickering, "So long, lover boy!" Her arms were around Kairi's waist. With one final cackle, she jumped over the side of the boat. Ventus ran to the edge trying to catch Kairi's hand. "Kairi!" he cried. But it was too late, and the two sea beings disappear under the waves. As they descended into the depths of the sea, Kairi's tops, bracelets, wristbands, and arm band had turned back into her pink shell bra. As Eris continued in the direction of her cavern, Foxy and Lumpjaw followed close behind. A smug smile danced on her face as she dragged her victim by her wrist, thinking of her upcoming triumph. "Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after," she said. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Shen suddenly appeared, and Kairi breathed a sigh of relief. "Eris, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Eris with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Jim was alongside the angry king, and he glared at the half-goddess half-octopus, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, Lord Shen!" Eris chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha. How are you?" The king wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Let her go!" "Not a chance, Eris! She's mine now." Gnorga frowned. The half-goddess half-octopus glowered as she tightened her grip on the girl's wrist and showed Shen the contract that Kairi signed. "We made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Shen froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his youngest niece's name signed at the bottom. Foxy and Lumpjaw bound Kairi's arms and pulled her away from her uncle. Kairi felt her heart break as a tear slid from her eye. "Uncle Shen, I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know-" Without a word, furious that Eris manipulated Kairi into one of her evil deals, Shen powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Eris was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Shen saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Shen was horrified as Eris laughed at his problem. Shen brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Eris snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Shen stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Eris took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Shen. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Eris, "The niece of the great peacock lord is a very precious commodity." As Eris spoke, the contract zoomed over to where Foxy and Lumpjaw were holding Kairi hostage. It circled around the terrified mermaid making a whirlpool around Kairi before shrinking her down to a polyp. Shen tried to save her, but Eris stopped him, twirling a finger in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." King Shen pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince appeared in his everyday jacket, vest, shirt, armor, caprice pants, wristband, boots, straps, and emblem. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he got in a lifeboat. Ansem quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince. "Ventus, what are you doing?" Ansem called. "Ansem, I lost her once; I am not going to lose her again!" shouted Ventus, as he rowed, determined to save his love. Back underwater, Kairi was nearing her transformation into a polyp as Eris manipulated Shen. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Shen looked at his niece, who was nearly fully transformed, then looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil half-goddess half-octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious niece. Clenching his eyes shut, the king aimed at the scroll, and his niece's name was replaced with his own in Kairi's place. "Ha! It's done then." Eris exclaimed. With that, The whirlpool disconnected itself from Kairi turning back into her mermaid self and and it turned against the king. Shen suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Eris cackled evilly as Kairi watched in horror as her uncle shrunk. "No." she gasped, "No!" But Eris started laughing at their problem. Meanwhile, on the surface, Ventus was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Shen's crown came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Jim. Jim's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Shen in his polyp form. "Oh!" Jim gasped, as he shed a tear, "Your majesty." "Uncle Shen?" asked a worried Kairi. She exhaled as she knelt down toward her uncle. "At last!" Eris smirked, as she picked up the golden crown and placed it on her head, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat while Kairi looked upon her uncle with guilt. But, seeing how her uncle sacrificed himself for her, and furious at what Eris had done, Kairi turned to glare up at Eris and tried to attack. "You!" she snarled, "You monster!" And she threw herself at the female octopus goddess, bringing her into a headlock. Eris seethed as she struggled to grab the princess. She eventually got a hold of her and threw her at a nearby rock. Kairi wheezed against the pain as her back collided with the rock. Eris turned the trident toward her. "Don't fool with me, missy!" she snapped, "Contract or no, I'll- AAAAHH!" Before Eris could strike, her arm was struck by something sharp. It was Ventus' harpoon, and it left a scratch on Eris' arm. She turned to Ventus, who was swimming above the fight. "Why, you little..." she snarled. "Ventus," Kairi cried. "Ventus, look out!" Eris held Kairi against the rock with her tentacle and turned to her animal boys. "After him!" she shouted, pointing at Ventus, who was swimming up to the surface. The fox and bear chased after Ventus. Ventus got to the surface and took a breath of oxygen, only to pulled him back down in the water by Foxy and Lumpjaw, who wrapped themselves around his legs and on his upper body, making it hard for him to get out. Kaa, Baba Looey, and Jim saw he was in trouble. "Come on!" yelled Jim, and the three swam over. Jim bit Foxy's tail, causing him to yelp in pain. Kaa and Baba Looey whacked Lumpjaw in the face several times. "Oh, you want some of this?" Kaa shouted, "And one of those!" "Take that!" Baba Looey echoed, "And that!" Then he finished with the final blow, saying, "And that!" They let go of Ventus. After the two let go of Ventus, they both glared at Kaa, Baba Looey, and Jim. As the struggle went on, Eris pointed the trident towards Ventus. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." she sneered, as she got ready to zap Ventus. Kairi came up from behind her, covered her eyes, and pulled her hair back, making Eris shriek. This caused her to lose focus with her blast of power and aim it towards Foxy and Lumpjaw. Just as the trident shot a thundershock attack, the attack hit both Foxy and Lumpjaw, electrocuting them. Foxy and Lumpjaw screamed in pain due to being hit by the blast, causing them to explode. Eris dropped the trident and looked at the space they once occupied, aghast. She caught the fox and bear's ashes as they fell into her outstretched hands. "Babies!" Eris gasped, "My poor, little poopsies!" There were very few people she cared for in this world, but they had been her beloved pets for years. Her eyes glowed red as she growled and glared towards Kairi and Ventus, who were swimming to the surface. Filled with anger, and having had it with Kairi, Eris started to become extremely angry. A cloud of black smoke bellowed out from Eris, and she started transforming and growing big, covering the whole ocean and blackening it as Kaa, Baba Looey, and Jim watched in terror of her evil transformation with fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Villain Songs